


I’m Not Wearing a Dress

by muscatmusic18



Series: June Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: As work interrupts her and Daniel’s night together, Peggy figures out how to get what she wants.





	I’m Not Wearing a Dress

Peggy was expecting her husband’s call, considering that it was now 8:30 and by some miracle, she beat him home from the office. They’d planned an evening together, one of the first they’d had since they got together three months ago. She understood, work catches up on everyone, but she was looking forward to being alone with him.

It rang just once before she picked it up. “Hello?”

“Hey sweetheart, it’s me. I just wanted to call and apologize for staying so late, but there’s a bunch of paperwork piling up and I’ve been working all the agents pretty hard, so I wanted to give them a bit of a break.”

She smiled and leaned up against the wall, just happy to hear his voice. “It’s alright darling, I understand. Though I have to admit I’ll miss our evening together.”

“I will too, but tomorrow, right? We’ll both be home tomorrow?”

“Yes, tomorrow. Though,” she twirled the phone cord around her finger, determined to get what she wanted. “it would be nicer if you were home now.”

He chuckled a bit. “I know, but tomorrow isn’t that far off.”

“I’m perfectly aware of that,” her voice dropped to a sultry purr, “but right now, I’m not wearing a dress… or anything at all, really.”

Peggy heard him swallow, and then the phone shift in his hand, and then the sound of papers shuffling around. “On second thought, I think Peterson is ready for some more responsibility. I’ll be home in fifteen.”

She let out a low, husky laugh. “Make it ten, soldier.”

And with that, the line with dead.


End file.
